Eine verrückte Nacht
by Black Devil
Summary: Farfarello will alleine sein. Keiner lässt ihn... YAOI/SHOUNEN AI ICH HAB EUCH GEWARNT...


Schwarz by Black Devil

Eine verrückte Nacht 

Es war kalt.

Es war kalt und dunkel.

Nur schwarzblauer Himmel, keine Sterne, der Mond versteckt hinter dunklen, grauen Wolken.

Die Strassen waren leer, kein Mensch in sichtweite und kein Lärm der hätte stören können ertönte. 

Er war allein,.

Er war allein weil er es wollte. 

Er wollte die Einsamkeit mehr als irgendeine Person sonst in dieser Stadt, in diesem Land, auf diesem Planeten.

Jeder brauchte von Zeit zu Zeit Ruhe, die Abgeschiedenheit, das Nichts und er brauchte diese Dinge ganz besonders. 

Er brauchte sie allein nur um wenigstens für ein paar Stunden weg von seinem Alltag zu kommen. 

Weg von all denen die ihn für verrückt hielten, die in ihm nur den Geisteskranken sahen den er nach außen ließ.

Keiner von ihnen sagte es direkt aber an ihren Gesichtern war es deutlich zu sehen und an ihrem tun klar erkennbar.

Weshalb sonst steckten sie ihn sonst in die Zwangsjacke und hängten ihn kopfüber in einen schwarzen Raum der stark an die Zellen einer Irrenanstalt erinnerte?

Keine Frage sie hielten ihn für verrückt alle wie sie da waren doch wussten sie auch was damit anrichteten?

Nein das wussten sie nicht. 

Aber eigentlich waren sie nicht wirklich die Schuldigen auch wenn einer von ihnen diesen Begriff als Namen verwendete.

Sie glaubten sie täten es weil es das Beste für ihn und ihre Gesundheit war aber er hätte zu gerne gesehen wie sie reagierten wenn er ihnen preis gab das seine Ausbrüche nicht jedes Mal echt waren.

„Ich wusste das ich dich hier finde" hallte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme durch die Strasse bevor die Person der sie gehörte an ihn herantrat.

Farfarello sah auf nur um unverwandt in die von einer Brille gezierten dunkelbraunen fast schwarzen Augen Crawfords zu starren.

„Was willst du? Gibt es nicht mal einen Platz an dem ich von dir oder den beiden Anderen verschont bleibe?" war die Antwort die er dem Amerikaner entgegen schmetterte.

Brad lächelte geruhsam, rückte seine Brille zu recht und wandte seinen Blick auf die Kirche vor der sie standen.

„Wir sind eine Familie Farfarello, deine Probleme sind unsere Probleme, wir teilen die Leiden des Anderen auch deine" Farfarello schüttelte seinen Kopf  über die Aussage des Schwarzanführers, ein kaltes, sarkastisches Grinsen auf seinen blassen Lippen „Seltsam das von dir zu hören, es passt nicht zu Brad Crawford eher zu Nagi vielleicht mit ein wenig Fantasie zu Schuldich aber zu dir kein bisschen".

Der Dunkelhaarige verschränkte bestimmend die Arme, das Lächeln war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden „Denkst du so schlecht von mir? Bin ich das Monster oder Du?".

Das schmerzte mehr als körperlicher schmerz es je hätte tun können würde er ihn fühlen können.

„Monster?... du hast recht das bin ich aber du bist weit aus schlimmer"

„So! Mit welchem Recht glaubst du mich als Monster beschimpfen zu dürfen?" der Blick des Amerikaners verfinsterte sich als er den Kopf senkte und das Licht des Monds durch die Wolkendecke brach und vom dünnen Glas seiner Brille reflektiert wurde.

„es mag dir schwer fallen mir zu glauben, ich tu es ja selbst nicht aber ich nenne dich dank des mir von Gott gegebenen Rechts ein Monster und sag kein Wort deswegen : ich hasse Gott nach wie vor".

„Interessant dann sag mir warum ich deiner Meinung nach ein .... nein das MONSTER bin?" ein belustigter Ton lag in seinem Satz und Farfarello verachtete ihn dafür was ihn allerdings ungewollt sagen ließ „Du trampelst auf den Gefühlen anderer herum besonders meinen das macht dich zum Mons....".

sein letztes Wort erstarb in seinem Mund als Crawford ihn am Handgelenk packte, den anderen Arm um seine Hüften schlang und ihn kraftvoll küsste.

Es sandte Hitze durch seine Adern, seltsame Wellen des Glücks breiteten sich in seinem Körper aus und trotzdem war es nicht wirklich wohltuend. 

Crawford ließ ihn los, das Lächeln lag wieder auf seinen Lippen genauso kühl wie zuvor „ Und jetzt sag mir noch mal was ich bin sofern du kannst"

„Monster! Monster! MOOONSTEEERRRR !!!!!!" war alles was er noch raus brachte bevor er kehrt machte und um die Kirche herum rannte, in der Hoffnung Crawford würde ihm nicht folgen.

Farfarello sackte in sich zusammen, sein goldgelbes Auge stur auf den Friedhof vor sich gerichtet.

„Du kannst rennen so viel du willst Farfi und du magst Brad entkommen aber ich bin weit aus hartnäckiger" rief eine nasale Stimme ihm neckend zu. 

Der Ire sah nach rechts nur um in das von einem breiten Grinsen gepflasterten Gesicht zu blicken das  Schuldich kennzeichnete. 

„Fick dich ins Knie! Du Sohn einer..."

„... ah, ah, ah  Farfi das ist nicht nett wir sind doch Freunde" Schuldich wedelte mit einem Finger hin und her während hinter ihm eine kleinere, schmalere Gestalt auftauchte und ihm einen unsichtbaren Schlag gegen die Stirn versetzte so das der Rotschopf  leise murrte wobei er sich die geschlagene Stelle rieb. 

„Schuldich halt dein Maul, du siehst doch das er schon am Boden ist also hör auf ihn fertig zu machen, der nächste Schlag geht sonst viel tiefer" stauchte Nagi den Deutschen zusammen.

Schuldich's Augen weiteten sich und so schnell wie er erschienen war, war er auch schon wieder weg natürlich nicht ohne heftig zu fluchen.

Nagi trottete  zu  Farfarello hinüber, setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden; zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hose und reichte es dem Größeren mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

Total verwirrt blinzelte Farfarello auf den Jungen und das Stück Stoff herunter; sein Mund stand ungläubig offen „Wo-wozu?" war das Einzige was er heraus bekam.

„Du weinst! Nicht gemerkt?".

Zögernd tastete Farfarello an seine Wangen.

Es stimmte er weinte tatsächlich.

Dankbar nahm er das Taschentuch entgegen, wischte die Tränen fort und seufzte erleichtert.

„Ist Crawford weg?" 

Nagi nickte „Hai! Er ist gegangen".

„Gut" 

„Probleme?"

„Was denkst du?"

„Aa"

„Warum Fragst du dann?"

Nagi schwieg.

Farfarello griff in seine Weste, holte sein Messer heraus und versenkte die Klinge in seinem Unterarm ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Sofort quoll Blut aus dem Schnitt, tränkte das Metall rot und fiel in dickflüssigen Tropfen auf den Boden wo sich eine kleine Lache bildete.

„Er ist kein Monster, er tut sich nur schwer mit solchen Dingen deshalb glaubt man immer er gibt einen Dreck um die Gefühle Anderer aber in Wirklichkeit interessiert es ihn" offenbarte Nagi dem

Iren mit seiner unschuldigen Stimme.

Der weißhaarige Mann griff das Messer fester.

„Willst du mir sagen das er doch fühlen kann? Das wäre so als würdest du mir erzählen das der Weißanführer eine Emotionsheizung wäre was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist" der Einäugige leckte sein Blut vom Messer und registrierte den metallisch-süßen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge.

„Hai" war alles was Nagi sagte und Farfarello richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Friedhof, ein düsteres Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Ohne Vorwarnung sprang Nagi auf, packte die Hand seines Teamkollegen, zog ihn auf die Beine und schleifte ihn hinter sich her.

„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst dann zeig ich es dir eben, Baka!" knurrte der Kleine giftig während sein Opfer wiederstand leistete.

„Crawford du trinkst zu viel" Schuldich starrte auf den Schwarzanführer der mit einem Glas Whiskey in der Hand im Sessel saß und wütend ins leere funkelte.        

„Schuldich sei ruhig und verschwinde, ich will mit meiner Schwester allein sein" Brad deutete auf eine schwarzhaarige junge Frau die draußen auf dem Balkon hockte und verbissen auf der Tastatur ihres Laptops herum hämmerte.

Der Rotschopf folgte dem Blick des Älteren, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und fletschte die Zähne „Was tu ich den Leuten eigentlich immer das sie mich los werden wollen? Da versucht man höfflich zu sein weil man sich sorgt und als Dank wird man rausgeschmissen, was für eine ungerechte Welt...."waren die Äußerrungen des Deutschen als er aus dem Zimmer ging und sich fest vornahm seine guten Ratschläge das nächste mal zu verkneifen.

Crawford hievte sich aus dem Sessel, schwankte leicht beschwipst auf den Balkon und rutschte neben seiner Schwester auf den Boden. 

Die junge Frau ignorierte ihn zu erst, tippte ungestört weiter bis sie plötzlich ihren Computer zu klappte und ihren Bruder sanft ermahnte „Du solltest nicht so grob mit ihm umgehen, er hat es nicht böse gemeint".

„Ich weiß aber er ist mir auf die Nerven gegangen, wieder einmal" murmelte Brad entschuldigend und trank von seinem Whiskey.    

Gill  entriss ihrem Bruder das Glas, stellte es so weit wie möglich weg und seufzte „Er hat Recht! Du trinkst wirklich zu viel Big Bro, Zeit aufzuhören! Ich kann dich nicht in dein Zimmer tragen wenn du betrunken umkippst".

Brad wischte sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht bevor er seine Brille abnahm und sie in der Innentasche seines Jacketts verstaute.

„Bin ich wirklich ein Monster?" Gill starrte ihren Bruder verblüfft an, ihre feinen Augenbrauen in ----  Erstaunen zusammen gezogen „Nein! Wer sagt das?".

„Farfarello!" 

„Oh.......Mhm…dann Ja".

Erschrocken fixierte Crawford seine Gill.

Das war hart, so was aus dem Mund der eigenen Schwester zu hören und auch noch zu wissen das es kein Scherz war, war schon mehr als unangenehm.

„Warum? Was tue ich denn so gemeines?".

„Du kümmerst dich nur um deine und meine Angelegenheiten aber was mit Schu, Nagi oder Farfi ist bemerkst du gar nicht oder du schiebst es beiseite oder wirst fies. Das ist es wahrscheinlich was Farfi gemeint hat" Gill lehnte sich an die Schulter ihres Bruders und setzte ihre eigene Brille von ihrer Nase ab.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst, muss ich eingestehen das ich mich tatsächlich wie ein...."

„Arschloch aufgeführt hast!?" beendete Gill Brads Satz mit einem frechen aber liebevollem Lächeln.

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst!"

„Du solltest dich bei Farfi entschuldigen, er ist auch nur ein Mensch und hat genauso Gefühle wie ich und du".

„Wie denn er redet doch nicht mehr mit mir?"

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten" Gill zeigte an ihrem Bruder vorbei auf zwei Gestalten die hinter ihm standen und ruhig auf Aufmerksamkeit warteten.

Crawford wandte den Kopf den Beiden zu und seine Augen hafteten sofort auf Farfarello.

Gill stand auf, klopfte Nagi auf den Rücken und machte stumme Zeichen die beiden Männer allein zu lassen.

Die Zwei verkrümelten sich lautlos.

Gähnende Stille hing zwischen den Männern.

Nur das schwache Geraschel der vom Wind geschüttelten Baumkronen dominierte über die leisen Atemzüge der Beiden.

Crawford rappelte sich auf, ging an den Iren heran und schenkte ihm einen schuldbewussten Blick.

„Wo ist deine Brille?" fragte der Weißhaarige kleinlaut.

„Äh .....ich hab sie abgenommen"

„Mhm ....ich verstehe ....äh Brad ...ich ....äh ....wollte ....also ...." Crawfords Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen, verhinderte das er weiter sprach und seine Entschuldigung äußeren konnte.

„Ich weiß Farfi aber ich muss mich entschuldigen" flüsterte der Amerikaner sanft während er den Einäugigen an sich zog und schützend an sich presste.

„Ich bin das Monster gewesen, es tut mir leid".

Farfarello atmete scharf ein.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, es war ein Fehler!"

Der Weißhaarige schüttelte den Kopf „Ich war nicht besser".

„Doch du hast mir gezeigt wie mies ich bin" ein leises Schluchzen entrang sich Brads Kehle und veranlasste Farfarello auf zu sehen.

Die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen waren geflutet von Tränen und verschleierten die Pupillen seines Gegenübers.

„Du musst doch nicht weinen ich hab dir doch schon längst verziehen" tröstete der Jüngere ihn vorsichtig.

„Das weiß ich aber ich bin glücklich deswegen die verdammten Tränen" schniefte Brad und wischte 

die Tropfen von seinen Wangen.

„Glücklich? Nani? Das ist ja was ganz neues. Warum glücklich?".

„Weil ich dich habe ganz einfach".

Farfarello fuhr sich durchs Haar, nie hatte er von Jemandem so etwas gesagt bekommen aber es war noch seltsamer dies von Brad zu hören doch es fühlte sich irgendwie so gut an das es ihm die Luft abschnürte.

„I love you!".

Noch bevor der Ire etwas entgegnen konnte verschlossen Crawfords Lippen seinen Mund und verstrickten ihn in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen, Kuss der nicht nur ihm die Sinne raubte und beide Männer auf die Knie sinken ließ und ihnen sagte das es nicht nur bei diesem einem Kuss bleiben würde.

The end

Sonntag, 6 Januar 2002,

17.49 Uhr 


End file.
